Indiana Jones and the Fountain of Youth
by jjenni65
Summary: Indiana Jones is requested to join Dr. Raquien Henderez on the ages long search for the Fountain of Youth.  But it is the Spring of 1944 and both the Nazis and the Soviets want the sacred site to themselves...


The Aztec Civilization was one of the most powerful in the Ancient World, but became another sad footnote in history when the Spanish Conquistador Hernando Cortez and his army destroyed it in 1521. The empty temples and pyramids now lay desolate, simple tourist attractions or Mausoleums buried beneath Mexico City. Some structures still remained in the jungle, but those had been long since abandoned to the jungle, or at least were _supposed to_ have been…

This particular forgotten city, Italni'uachin, was filled with the descendents of the ancient warriors longing to rise up against the Western World. They seemed to be gathered around an execution area in order to get out some of their frustration out on a not so innocent, intrepid adventurer.

"This Western Flesh is _tasteless_!" bellowed the priest on the altar. The people gathered around were yelling enthusiastically at the man positioned on a wooden plank. These Neo-Aztecs highly respected the ways of their ancestors, and were dressed just like them too. As the cheered and chanted the thrust their spears out menacingly. "The Mighty Teotihuacan, God of War, _rejects_ this foreign swine as a sacrifice!"

Any normal person would have been too terrified to speak, but this was not a normal person, "Oh well, can't please _everyone_…" he muttered loudly, only to be rewarded by a prod by an Aztec Spear.

"The Eagle and Jaguar _also_ decline!" boomed the priest omnisciently.

"I'll try not to look _too _disappointed…" grumbled Indiana Jones cockily-and got prodded in the back again, "Hey buddy, do you have anger issues or something?" he said, turning around.

"Now let the Devil's Creatures feast upon his wretched flesh! Throw him to the Crocodiles!" The crowd let out a roar of approval.

"Now _that_ hurts!" Indiana finished. The Aztec behind him foolishly decided to prod him again-Indiana grabbed the Spear and through the man off the platform. "Now I'm not one to argue with gods…" he continued, "…but that's the _worst _idea I have heard all day!" He cracked his whip, catching onto a stone statue on the other side of the pit, and began to swing.

"Fools, stop him!" the priest bellowed, and the crowd eagerly complied. Time seemed to slow down.

"Wow, guess that guy wasn't the _only_ one with anger issues-" something whizzed by his face, "Spears!" he cried as the Aztecs began hurling their weapons at him. It was like a Turkey-Shoot, except _he_ was the turkey. "Arrows!" as the archers joined the fun. The next part did not really make sense. "Arrow_**heads**_?"

He flashed awake in a cold sweat, "Damn it Indy," he cursed, "Stop thinking about tomorrow's lecture!"

It was spring time at Barnett College, a wonderful time of year. People were known to be excessively happy-the cold winter was finally over. One man in particular seemed to be quite pleased with himself as he hummed, "Oh I can't wait 'til the world is mine, the world is rightfully mine. Oh I can't wait 'til the world is mine, the world is mine…"

"…tomorrow. Remember, this project is worth 35% of this semester grading period-it might make, or break, your average." Finished Professor Jones as the bell rang to dismiss his class. He was one of the College Students' favorite professors. So it was not surprising when one of the students lingered behind. "Professor Jones?" the college girl probed, clutching her books to her chest timidly, "You said you would talk with me about my grades…"

"Susan Hapgood?" he clarified, "Yes, I was about to offer you some _extra-credit_." The students who had been leaving the classroom froze and began to return, chatting excitedly; whenever Professor Jones offered extra-credit, it was usually worth watching. He picked up a cigar, "Smoke?" he asked.

"Sorry-I don't…" she stammered.

"Me neither." He replied, placing the cigar in her mouth, "Now hold still…" he soothed as he reached over for his Bull-whip.

Susan's eyes widened in shock but she wisely decided not to move. Nevertheless, as he began twirling the whip expertly the door burst open to reveal Marcus Brody, equally shocked, "_Indy_!"

There was a crack and Susan flinched, but as she opened her eyes, the cigar lay on the floor as Indy was coiling his whip. "Does this mean…?" she began hopefully.

"Yes, extra-credit complete; you're 'A' is now an 'A+'." he answered smiling. Susan squealed and ran out of the room where all her classmates began quickly talking to her. "Salve Marcus." He greeted.

"Indiana Jones," Marcus lectured, "if you hadn't succeeded the College would be sued for who knows how much money and you would most certainly be fired."

"Well," he shrugged dismissively, "nothing can be accomplished without risk." Marcus rested his forehead in his hand but before he could go through the uncomfortable process of lecturing his rebellious friend once again, the door burst open.

In walked a man who seemed to enjoy the sun a lot; he kept his hair short but appeared to not have shaved for several days. He was tall, had white hair, and was dressed like a British Explorer. "Hello," he smiled, "I am looking for Doctor Jones."

"Well you're looking right at him." Indiana replied, placing his whip back on his desk, "What can I do for you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Raquien Henderez, I am an Ecuadorian Archaeologist working in Central America. The Aztecs have always managed to fascinate me." He said, lifting a round-brim hat from his head in greeting.

"Well you can ask me anything…" he responded, and then added, "I know more about them than I want to know…"

"Then you will know all about this writing… it's not like any Nahautl _I've _ever seen…" he held out a piece of paper with writing on it. "Strangely enough, it uses the _Greek_ Alphabet, so I was able to translate it phonetically into English. It seems like complete nonsense…"

Indiana looked at the paper, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Fyongsheng gwadeviwae Shaetbyd tuzhidol ynunsis gaiweos diohugnum quashega y yodu oeddsi zhomenta cworudd… that doesn't sound like any language _anyone_ has ever heard of… where did you find this?"

"A recent excavation in the Yunque… we've only scratched the surface we don't even know what it is yet… it does not appear to be a city…"

Indiana placed his trademark Fedora on his head, "Well Marcus, hope you know a lot about Archaeology-you're going to be the substitute for the next few days!" The pair marched out of the room, leaving Marcus's mouth open in mid protest. Typical of Indiana Jones.


End file.
